Hyperspectral/multispectral spectroscopy is an imaging technique that integrates multiples images of an object resolved at different narrow spectral bands (e.g., narrow ranges of wavelengths) into a single data cube, referred to as a hyperspectral/multispectral data cube. Data provided by hyperspectral/multispectral spectroscopy allow for the identification of individual components of a complex composition through the recognition of hyperspectral/multispectral signatures for individual components within the hyperspectral/multispectral data cube.
Hyperspectral/multispectral spectroscopy has been used for a variety of applications, ranging from geological and agricultural surveying to military surveillance and industrial evaluation. For example, satellite hyperspectral/multispectral imaging has been used in mineral exploration, environmental monitoring and military surveillance. (See, Bowles J. H. et al., Imaging Spectrometry III; 1997: Proc SPIE 1997. p. 38-45; Riaza A. et al., Inteml J Applied Earth Observation and Geoinformation Special issue: Applications of imaging spectroscopy 2001; 3-4:345-354; Thenkabail P. S. et al., Remote Sens Environ 2000; 71 (REMOTE SENS ENVIRON):158-182.; and Tran C. D., Fresenius J Anal Chem 2001; 369(3-4):313-9, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.)
Hyperspectral/multispectral spectroscopy has also been used in medical applications to assist with complex diagnosis and predict treatment outcomes. For example, medical hyperspectral/multispectral imaging has been used to accurately predict viability and survival of tissue deprived of adequate perfusion, and to differentiate diseased (e.g. tumor) and ischemic tissue from normal tissue. (See, Colarusso P. et al., Appl Spectrosc 1998; 52:106A-120A; Greenman R. I. et al., Lancet 2005; 366:1711-1718; and Zuzak K. J. et al., Circulation 2001; 104(24):2905-10; the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.)
Despite the great potential hyperspectral/multispectral spectroscopy holds for medical imaging, several drawbacks have limited its use in the clinic setting (Kester R. T. et al., J. Biomed. Opt. 16, 056005 (May 10, 2011)). For example, medical hyperspectral/multispectral instruments are costly, typically tens to hundreds of thousands of dollars, due to the complex optics required to resolve images at a plurality of narrow spectral bands.
Hyperspectral/multispectral imaging can also suffer from poor temporal and spatial resolution, as well as low optical throughput, due to the complex optics and taxing computational requirements for assembling, processing, and analyzing data into three-dimensional hyperspectral/multispectral data cubes.
Thus, there is an unmet need in the field for less expensive and more rapid means of hyperspectral/multispectral imaging and data analysis. The present disclosure meets these and other needs by providing methods and systems for co-axial hyperspectral/multispectral imaging.